


selfies

by sumaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cameras, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumaru/pseuds/sumaru
Summary: "A picture of Tobio indebted to Oikawa-san!"Tobio wears Oikawa's old jersey and Oikawa wants to document it.





	selfies

 

 

 

It’s a losing battle, but Kageyama never felt like he was really winning in the first place.

The familiar mint and white jersey is too small for the broadness of his shoulders, and it stretches tight across his chest almost uncomfortably so; his head is hazy like he can’t breath, the hiccough of small huffed breaths sounding too loud in his ear in the already stuffy air of the room. It’s a nice room, empty of things in only the way an expensive room can be, but the stark whiteness of the walls against the stark whiteness of the furniture makes Kageyama feel like he can’t tell where the bed ends, and where the floor and ceiling begin, and it makes him dizzy with it.

There’s the soft click of a phone camera, and Kageyama accidentally stares right into the flash going off, and he winces, head turned, even as a line of heat hits him deep in the pit of his stomach. He can feel the flush warm across his face, his chest; he’s not sure what’s more humiliating, _this_ , or that he spread himself so easily under Oikawa’s tongue.

Kageyama is sitting on the bed, legs under him and knees spread open, in nothing but Oikawa’s old Seijou jersey ( _It still smells like him,_ Kageyama thinks _, or maybe it’s because everything here smells like him)_ and when he tries to tug it in back to cover his exposed ass, it slides off to reveal his cock, painfully hard, already leaking onto the sheets. It’s making a mess, and Kageyama wonders faintly if Oikawa will make him clean it up. He’s not sure if he wants to say no, if that’s what Oikawa wants.

“This is a good look for you, Tobio,” Oikawa smiles, standing over him, and the glare of the ceiling lights lends something almost angelic to the halo of his hair. Oikawa is beautiful; always has been. The curve of his mouth has lost none of its sharpness. 

Oikawa’s hands haven’t either, strong wrists, slim, fingers with a grip almost cruel, but it’s with a touch that’s deceptively gentle that Oikawa spreads his fingers against Kageyama’s chest and pushes him down against the sheets. Kageyama’s cock aches, untouched for so long, and he moans in frustration as he struggles against the pressure of Oikawa’s fingers running in hard lines down his ribs.

“Don’t move, Tobio, you’re ruining it. And be a good boy for once and give Oikawa-san a nice big smile.”

Kageyama realises that he’s closed his eyes tight, overwhelmed by the feel of the sheets curled around his legs and Oikawa’s hands wrapped tight against his sides, each finger like a brand that burns him, and now the silk of Oikawa’s hair is tickling on his thighs as Oikawa leans back against him, head near his cock; Oikawa flashes a peace sign, and adjusts the phone camera for the best angle. 

“Another picture of Tobio indebted to Oikawa-san,” Oikawa laughs, and he shifts onto his side to slide his mouth wet and open against Kageyama’s cock as he snaps another selfie, just as Kageyama groans and comes, too sensitive like this, in a mess of strands that streak white and warm across Oikawa’s cheek.

 

 

*

 

 

“Eh, what was that, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa is wiping his face in their ensuite bathroom; it’s slick with spit from where he had pushed Kageyama’s mouth to his skin to lick up the mess he had left there. Oikawa’s bangs are still sticking up when he peeks through the open door at Kageyama and it’s too cute; Kageyama wants to bury himself even deeper in the bedsheets.

“Let me wear your Olympic jersey next time,” Kageyama mumbles again, and his face goes impossibly red as Oikawa just laughs at him, teasing, overly fond.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spring cleaning! I'm moving all my oikage to one account.


End file.
